Ratchet and the ten year war!
by evil Ratchet96
Summary: Ratchet and Clank find themselves in an uncharted part of space, they get captured by an unknown species, and then they get thrown into their war! A great adventure is brewing, epic fights, war torn cities, and explosions! And that's only scratching the surface.


****Okay, here is another fic that entered my mind recently. I hope you guys/girls like it.****

**I do not own Ratchet and Clank (I wish I did) this is for entertainment purposes only.**

**I own the Voporian species and their planet and everything about them.****  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet…<strong>

Ratchet flew Aphelion through an uncharted part of space after exiting an unspecified warp destination. An hour ago he and his best friend Clank were ambushed by a large force of pirates after visiting his home planet of Fastoon. He visited his mother and girlfriend Kate and Lucilla for a few days. The Polaris defence force contacted him with a mission and he was forced to leave. His mission was to investigate some pirates, Captain Black to be precise. Black put together a huge force and he wanted to invade Fastoon. After hearing his plans, Ratchet tried to take him out, but he was highly outnumbered and was forced to retreat in Aphelion. Ratchet sent a message to Fastoon warning them of the threat before eighty fighters gave chase. Their numbers were too many to fight, so Ratchet engaged the warp drive to escape. Now Ratchet was stuck in the middle of nowhere, in an uncharted part of space, with no way to contact his friends or to get home.

Clank sat in the seat beside Ratchet in sleep mode recharging his battery. Ratchet looked over at his friend and smiled at him. "Aphelion, do you have any idea where we are?" Ratchet asked his ship. Aphelion made some beeping noises before responding.

"I am afraid not, this quadrant of space has never been explored by the tri-galaxies, but there seems to be signs of life on the nearby planets"

Ratchet nodded "well, lets figure out where we are from one of them" he flew Aphelion towards one of the planets. After a few minutes of flying, Aphelions alarms started to blare.

"Warning, we have four bogeys on our tail"

One of the other ships hailed Aphelion. A canine like figure appeared on Aphelions communicator screen in the center of the dash. He had black fur with no markings, he had a wide snout and triangular ears on the top of his head. His eyes were a violet color, and he wore a red flight suit. Around his waist was a pistol belt that had a handgun and what looked like a bladeless sword grip attached to it.

"This is Captain Winger of planet Vopor, you are in restricted airspace outsider, allow us to escort you down to the surface" Winger spoke in a southern accent.

"I am lost, all I want is to know where my warp drive dumped me" Ratchet replied

Winger nodded "standard procedure for any unknown species is to bring them in and find out about them. You can ask as many questions as you like after we determine whether or not you are a threat"

Ratchet sighed "Okay then, I will come with you"

Winger led Ratchet down to a large planet, it had one continent surrounded by ocean. One of the four ships flew in front of Ratchet. All of the ships were a light blue color and they had split noses like Aphelion. They had two small wings that looked like they folded up to take up less space. The ships led Ratchet to a huge city, the city had cylindrical skyscrapers that were higher than the clouds in some places. There were glass walkways connecting the massive buildings together. Most of the other buildings were housing and industrial buildings. Nearly half the city was made up of large square buildings that had smoke stacks protruding from their ceilings. The stacks poured thick black smoke into the sky.

"Welcome to Sky city, the capital of my country, Drame" Winger said proudly.

The ships led Ratchet to what looked like an air force base. There were hangers lined up down an airfield, an air tower stood high in the center of the airfield. They landed in front of a hanger, Ratchet woke Clank up and connected him to his back as he climbed out of Aphelion. The hangar opened up and a dozen of the Voporians ran out with their weapons trained on Ratchet. Ratchet raised his hands he knew he was outnumbered and outgunned. Winger climbed out of his ship and walked over to Ratchet with another soldier with him. He grabbed Ratchet's arms and cuffed them behind his back. The other took Clank.

Ratchet growled "Let him go!" he fought against the cuffs around his wrists but it was futile. Winger leaned in and whispered to Ratchet "No harm will come to your friend if you cooperate, my father is not the most stable person, just answer his questions and you will both be fine." He escorted Ratchet into one of the skyscrapers that was near the airfield. Ratchet had no choice but to obey, Clank's life now depended on it. Ratchet was led into the massive structure and put into an interrogation room where he was handcuffed to the table. A few minutes later, another Voporian walked into the room. He looked like an older version of Winger, no doubt his father that he was talking about. He had black fur and violet colored eyes, he also wore an expensive looking suit and had what looked like another of the bladeless sword hilts attached to his side. The guy sat down across the table from Ratchet.

"I am President Cole, state your name and race" he spoke in a southern accent like his son, but it was hardly noticeable.

Ratchet looked him in the eye "where is Clank?"

"you mean the robot? He is fine. Just answer my questions and quit wasting my time" Cole replied in an agitated tone.

Ratchet nodded "okay okay, lets just do this"

Cole adjusted himself in his chair, "your name and race?"

"I am a Lombax, my name is Ratchet"

Cole nodded "where are you from"

Ratchet sighed "born in the Polaris galaxy, raised in the Solana galaxy"

Cole nodded again "and wha-" his communicators ringing interrupted him, he picked it up and listened for a moment before a dark grin crossed his face. "Good, launch operation dark shroud"

Cole looks at Ratchet "I have some business to attend to, I will be back soon to finish this"

Cole stood up and left the room.

Ratchet immediately started attempting to get free from the handcuffs but it was futile. He then got what seemed like a good idea at the time .Ratchet braced himself and smacked his wrist off of the table dislocating it, he let out a yelp and clenched his teeth. Ratchet then was able to slip the cuffs and pop his wrist back into place earning another yelp. "This guy is nuts, I need to find Clank and get the heck out of here"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the neighboring country of Canis.<strong>

A young Canisian named Edge sat in his room at his house in the woods. He was fifteen years old and he was a troubled kid. He had brown fur with white markings on his face and body, his eyes were an icy blue color and he stared out the window waiting for his parents to arrive. His parents were scientists in the nearby capital of Canis city, they were contracted by the military to build a new super weapon. The weapon was called the mk. 4 and it worked by reflecting the suns rays at the planet's surface, it could be the most dangerous weapon ever built. The mk. 4 could burn the planets surface to glass if it is held in one spot for too long.

Edge then heard ships flying over his house and he looked out the window. Above his house were thousands of bombers, there were so many that it blocked out most of the sunlight. Edge's eyes were wide in amazement but then his expression changed to fear as the ships started dropping fire bombs on a nearby town. The bombs are filled with a fuel called lumadine and it burns very hot purple flames, the buildings in the town were covered in them. Edge ran to his sister Jade's bedroom

"Jade! Come quick, we're being attacked!"

Jade came out of her room "We're being what!? Outside now!"

Edge and Jade ran outside and that's when they saw the horrors of war for the first time. The nearby town of Tyde was engulfed in purple flames, distant screams could be heard, it was terrible. Jade took Edge and they hid in an old hollowed out tree, good thing too…

An armored hover car pulled up to the house and six soldiers climbed out, soldiers wearing the Drame uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet...<strong>

Ratchet had found where they were holding Clank, it was a small square concrete building. It was heavily guarded and his weapons had been confiscated, Ratchet needed a plan to get in there. That is when he saw a disturbance in the air, and one of the Voporians appeared out of thin air. He was dressed in all black and had a mask over his face. He held a black rod in each hand and electricity surged from them. The Voporian swung the rods into the soldiers around the entrance of the building Ratchet needed to get into, the rods electrocuted and knocked out each of the five soldiers. This all happened within two seconds, he slapped a device on his chest and he disappeared again.

Ratchet had wide eyes "okay, I hope I don't run into that guy" he said to himself.

Ratchet moved in and opened the door on the building, inside were five more soldiers and Clank was sitting in the back of the room inside a plasma cage. The soldiers noticed Ratchet and drew their weapons, that's when Ratchet felt hands on his shoulders and he was throws to the ground. The invisible guy appeared and looked at Ratchet. "If you want to live follow my lead!" he lifted his arm up and a plasma shield came from a device on his forearm. The soldiers opened fire on the two of them, but their plasma bolts only bounced off of the mysterious man's shield. The Voporian drew a pistol and tossed it to Ratchet.

"I hope you know how to shoot!"

Ratchet caught the pistol, it had a square frame and an ergonomic grip. The pistol had two barrels, one on top of the other, and it emitted a blue glow from three diagonal lines on each side of it. Ratchet got into the kneeling position and creeped around the side of the mans shield. He pulled the trigger and a blue plasma bolt fired from the bottom barrel, the recoil was heavy but Ratchet could handle it. The bolt hit one of the soldiers in the chest and the super heated plasma burnt a hole in him. Ratchet picked off the last four soldiers and ran over to Clank, he shot the locking mechanism and the field went down.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay Clank" Ratchet pulled Clank into a hug.

Clank smiled, "thank you for rescuing me Ratchet. Who is your companion?" he motioned to the man standing behind Ratchet. Ratchet turned around. "thanks for the help, I never got your name"

The man chuckled and pulled the mask off of his face. He had black fur with white markings, his snout was a bit longer and thinner than the others Ratchet had encountered, and his eyes were blue.

"where are my manners, my name is Nathan Rogue, but you can call me Hawkeye for now. I am an infiltrator and sniper from the country of Canis"

Ratchet nodded, "I'm Ratchet, do you know how I can get off this rock?"

"It looks like you are stuck here, Cole had your ship disassembled"

Ratchet had a pained expression, but he quickly hid it. "Why would he do that?"

Hawkeye sighed, "Cole is on a warpath, he just invaded my country, he wants all the tech he can get his hands on so that he can strengthen his military...I doubt he was even going to let you live."

Ratchet sighed. "I loved that ship…"

Hawkeye looked Ratchet in the eye "I could use your help, I need to get back to my country, but I don't know how to pilot a ship, can you help me?"

Ratchet nodded "This Cole guy needs to be stopped, I don't know anything about your race or planet, but I can't stand by while people suffer"

Hawkeye smiled a bit and handed Ratchet a small round silver device. "connect that to your harness, it's a cloaking device, trust me, it will come in handy"

Ratched did so and turned it on, in an instant, he was invisible and only his outline could be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Edge…<strong>

Edge and Jade watched the soldiers from their hiding spot, they were too afraid to move or speak. Two of the soldiers went into their house, the sound of them ransacking the place could be heard. The rest of the soldiers waited outside for their friends to finish.

After a few minutes the two soldiers walked out of Edge and Jade's house. Edge tried to listen to them talk, but they were too far away. He turned to Jade and whispered.

"You're good at lip reading, what are they saying?"

Jade watched them talk and relayed what they were saying to Edge.

"He is talking about some kind of weapon...The mk. 4. The other guy says they need to capture the…"

Edge looked up at Jade inquisitively "they need to capture who?"

Jade stuttered a bit "T-they need t-to capture mom and d-dad" They looked each other in the eyes, the expressions they wore were ones of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet...<strong>

Ratchet and Hawkeye had found a ship, but it was sitting all the way across the massive air strip, and there were troops massing everywhere. Hawkeye waited for his moment and he tapped Ratchet on the shoulder.

"get to that ship, on three. 1,2,3"

Ratchet bolted for the ship, Hawkeye waited a few seconds and then followed. As he ran, he tossed tiny little mines onto the tarmac, as each one hit the ground, a little red light turned on in the center if them. Soon Hawkeye and Ratchet met at the ship.

"I laid mines, most of their ships won't be able to follow us"

Ratchet nodded and climbed into the pilots seat, Hawkeye climbed into the co-pilots seat directly behind Ratchet. Hawkeye had to hold Clank in his lap since there was only two seats. Ratchet hit a few switches on the dash and the ships engines roared to life and they started moving down the tarmac. A few soldiers opened fire on them seeing that their fighter was being stolen. The enemy gunfire only bounced off of the ships shields, it was not strong enough to penetrate. A few seconds later, Ratchet and Hawkeye were airborne, and just as they had thought, the enemy tried to chase them. Hawkeye pulled a small cylindrical device out, it resembled a pen, he clicked a button on the top and the mines on the tarmac exploded leaving huge craters in the airstrip. The craters prevented the fighters from taking off.

Hawkeye sighed relieved "okay, thank you for helping me Ratchet"

Ratchet nodded "no problem" he looks back at Clank "well buddy, looks like we found ourselves another adventure"

Clank chuckled his signature laugh, "it seems trouble always finds it's way to you"

Ratchet grinned "trouble is my middle name"

* * *

><p><strong>Well ladies and gents, what do you think? <strong>

**Should I continue this after I finish one of my fics? **

**I will leave that up to you. I hope you guys/girls liked this. **

**Until next time, I love you guys/girls, have a nice day. **

**(Evil Ratchet Out!)**


End file.
